


You and Your Stupid Boyfriends

by Classic_Fanwriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Rick is not related to either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Fanwriter/pseuds/Classic_Fanwriter
Summary: Basically Summer blames Morty for her break-up with her first boyfriend and tries to get revenge.The thing is, she doesn't know the whole story.(This will end up being a Rick x Morty but for now Rick is dating Summer. Rick in this fic is a senior in Highschool and so is Summer. Morty is a junior. Rick is in no way related to either of them.)





	You and Your Stupid Boyfriends

Morty looked at the blue haired guy sitting on the couch. He had long thin legs and a pretty well built body. He tensed when they met eye contact.

Morty's sister had decided to throw a party after their mom and dad said they'd be out of town. Usually when Summer threw parties, it was a majority of 5-10 people she invited. This guy was the first to arrive.

Morty hoped that he would decide that this party was boring and would decide to leave. Instead he saw him scoot closer to where Morty was sitting.

"So, what's your name?"

He looked at Morty and smirked.

Morty blushed a bit. For sometime, Morty felt some attraction to men but it wasn't until after sophomore year, he knew he was gay. 

"M-Morty. My name's Morty."

Morty looked back down at his hands and crossed legs. 

"Well, aren't you gonna ask me mine?"

He looked up at the guy, his face was closer now.

"W-what's y-your name?"

He grinned.

"The name's Rick, Rick Sanchez—"

"I'll be down in a sec Rick! Charlie and Emma will be here soon!"

Rick yelled back at Summer.

"Ok!"

He looked back at Morty.

Morty stared at his hands and legs again.

"So, you're Summer's...?"

Rick lifted one side of his unibrow.

"Just a friend."

Morty scooted away. Rick closed the gap again.

"What's wrong? Don't like close-encounters?"

Morty looked to Rick, whose face was right next to him.

"N-no, it's n-not that. It's just t-that S-Summer doesn't like it w-when I get c-close to her f-friends."

Rick grabbed Morty's chin, pulling his gaze to his face.

"It's ok. It'll be our little secret—"

"Morty what the hell!?"

Summer was walking down the stairs.

Morty immediately got up.

"S-Summer! It's not w-what it s-seems!"

Summer stared at him in disbelief.

"Really Morty? It's not!? You're not trying to get with my bo—friend!?" 

"N-no Summer!"

Morty held his hands up in defense.

Summer glared at him.

"Well, go to your room. The rest of my friends will be here."

Morty walked past Summer and took a small side-glance at Rick. He was smiling. Morty trudged up the steps and sat on his bed.

————————————————

"What the hell are you doing Brandon!?"

Brandon was right over Morty. He clasped a hand over Morty's mouth, rendering him silent.

"Shhh. I'll make you feel real nice baby. We don't have to tell Summer. Especially now that I know that you like me too."

Morty bit his hand.

"What the-what was that for!?"

"Get the hell off me! Like you!? Since when have I ever showed you I liked you in that way!? You're Summer's boyfriend!!"

Brandon glared at Morty.

"So-So does that mean you haven't been trying to seduce me!? You haven't gone out of your way to show me you like me every moment you got!!?"

"What!? Where'd you get that idea!? I don't like you Brandon! I never have and never will!"

Brandon pinned Morty's hands above his head.

"W-wait Brandon? What are you doing?"

Worry crawled up Morty's throat.

"I guess you should have said you liked me. Otherwise this would've been much more pleasurable..."

Morty's eyes widened when he felt Brandon's hand slide down into his pants.

"Get the hell off me Br—"

Brandon placed a make-shift gag in Morty's mouth.

Brandon forcefully took off Morty's pants leaving him in his underwear. He caressed his thigh and placed kisses on Morty's stomach. Morty whimpered. Brandon placed all his weight on Morty's legs to keep him from moving. 

"You look so good baby. You gonna make me feel so good."

Tears streamed down Morty's face.  
He trembled as he sobbed.

Brandon pulled down his pants revealed his erection in his boxers.

Morty whimpered and cried. He tried getting out of his grasp but he failed. 

Brandon started tugging down Morty's underwear, revealing his ass.

Just as Brandon was going to pull his dick out its' confinement, the door barged open.

"Hey Morty, you said you needed help with—what the hell is going on!!?"

Summer stared at Brandon on top of Morty. 

Brandon immediately pulled himself off of Morty and pulled up his pants.

"Look Summer, I can explain–"

"Shut up Brandon! Get out of my house! Don't think after this we'll still be together!"

Brandon made his way out.

Summer stared at Morty, tears and snot ran down his face.

"S-Summer, I-I don't know...why h-he would??"

Summer walked up to Morty and pointed at his shoulder. Looking at his face, she looked so mad but something in her eyes made it seemed like she was heartbroken.

"And you!" She poked Morty harshly.

"If you hadn't said you were gay!! If you hadn't told me! Did you really have to take my boyfriend to make you feel better than me!? Huh!?"

She stared at Morty in disgust. 

Morty felt like he wanted to throw up. Had she really misinterpreted the whole situation this badly?

He wiped his nose.

"N-No Summer! It's not what you think! He thought I was trying to seduce him and—"

"Were you!?"

She looked on the verge of tears which made Morty cry harder.

"N-no Summer. I would never. I told him no but he still..." 

Morty wiped the tears streaming out of his left eye.

"He what!? Tried to rape you? I know him. He would never do that!"

"But he was! He was—"

*SMACK*

Morty was shocked. He felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. He looked up at Summer, tears were already threatening to fall.

"Don't you ever tell this to anyone! He's not like that! I can't believe you expect me to believe you...you know what?! Fuck you Morty! I should've never trusted you. Well guess what, now I know."

She walked away from Morty and slammed the door shut.

Morty sobbed, letting the tears fall. He sat in the bed, criss-crossed. He gripped the blankets and bent over, crying into them. He cried hard that night. He knew that he and Summer would never be the same...

————————————————

Morty awoke to a soft knock on his door. He walked up slowly.

"Summer?"

When he opened the door, he saw Rick leaning against the doorway.

"No, just me."

Morty sniffed.

"What do y-you want? You can't be up here."

He shrugged.

"And? Is Summer the boss of me? I don't think so."

He invited himself in and sat on the bed. Morty looked back at the stairs, hearing laughter. He shut the door closed.

He slowly took a seat next to Rick.

"So...what did you wa—"

Morty was cut off when lips smashed into his. He was scared but this also felt good. Out of all the guys he 'dated' he had never kissed them.

He pulled back.

Rick looked bothered...and hot.

"What babe?"

Morty wiped his mouth.

"You offend me babe. Was the kiss really that bad?"

Morty glared at him.

"N-no!"

"So?"

Morty stared at Rick in disbelief.

"I can't do this with you! You're Summer's friend."

"And? She doesn't have to know."

He pulled Morty back onto the bed.

"It'll be our little secret."

Rick pulled Morty onto his lap.

Rick ran his hands up and down Morty's ribs. One hand inched up to his chest, groping one of his nipples. Morty whimpered. Rick nipped his neck and licked a trail from Morty's shoulder to his jawline. 

Morty had never gone this far with any guy he'd been with. It just...it didn't feel right.

"Hey babe?"

Morty turned to face Rick. Rick looked at Morty. His face was red and his lips were moist.

"Y-yeah?"

Rick kissed the crook of his neck.

"Could you get me some water?"

"Water? What f-for?"

Rick grinned.

"For what we're about to do."

Morty blushed.

"W-what? D-do what!?"

He tried slipping off of Rick's lap.

"Well, we've gone further than 1st base already, might as well get ready for third. Right?"

Morty slowly got up.

"O-ok."

Morty walked down the stairs. Summer and her friends weren't there. Had they gone out? 

Morty reached for two cups and filled them both with water.

Rick was nice looking..but did he really want his first time to be like this?

"No, not really," Morty thought. "Maybe I'll politely decline and say maybe another time."

Morty quietly made his way up the stairs. His door was open a crack. He didn't leave the door open, did he? 

No he didn't. He heard voices coming from inside his room. Clearly not just Rick's.

"He's so stupid! Did he really think he had a chance with you!?" 

Morty peered into the crack.

Summer was sitting,...on Rick's lap!?

He straddled her thigh, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Well, I'm doing this for you babe. Anything for you..."

Morty stared in disbelief. Summer was dating Rick!?

Morty bit back a sob. 

He knew what he had to do. 

————————————————

He walked a few steps back.

"Hey Rick! I think Summer left with her friends somewhere."

Morty walked in, two cups in hand.

He set them aside.

"Now I think I have time to tell you a story before you know...hitting 3rd base."

Rick raised a side of his unibrow.

"Ok."

Morty walked to Rick.

"A couple years ago, when I was a freshmen, Summer had a boyfriend. His name was Brandon and he was nice. One day I asked Summer for help on homework."

Morty walked over to Rick.

"Sit here."

He pointed to the desk. Rick got up and sat down.

"Instead he took the place of Summer because she ran out to get snacks. He was helping me and it was nice. I was understanding everything and all was good...until I finished my homework."

Morty ran a hand over Rick's thigh.

He whispered into his ear.

"I'm gonna make you feel good..."

He dragged Rick to the bed.

"He picked me up and threw me onto the bed. He threw off his shirt and I didn't know what was happening. What did he mean by 'he was going to make me feel good'?"

Morty threw off his shirt and crawled on top of Rick.

"He crawled on top of me and sat on my legs. It hurt and I was confused. What was he going to do?"

Rick furled his unibrow. 

Morty whispered into Rick's ear.

"Shhh. I'll make you feel real nice baby. We don't have to tell Summer. Especially now that I know that you like me too."

He grabbed ahold of Rick's wrists, pinning them above his head. Morty felt like crying, why was he even bothering to tell Rick this? Did he just want someone to understand? Understand what happened 2 years ago?

"I told him to get the hell off me...he ignored everything I said, every no, every rejection..."

Morty slipped Rick's pants off, leaving him exactly how Morty was that day.

Morty slowly left a trail of kisses on Rick's stomach.

"He told me that if I had said that I did like him, it would've—"

Rick looked up at Morty's face. Tears were streaming down his face and falling onto his stomach.

"He would've been nicer about it! About raping me!"

Morty let go of Rick's hands. He wiped his runny nose and his eyes.

In a soft whisper he looked into Rick's eyes.

"And that wasn't even the worst part...Summer. Summer didn't even want to fucking believe, she never would've pegged Brandon to try and rape someone! Well he did! And it was me! Was I just in the wrong situation at the wrong time and wrong place!?"

He sobbed, each breath making his chest heave.

"She slapped me after I told her, but she accused me, her damn brother! Of seducing her damn boyfriend! Of all things, the least she could've done was believe me! But she blamed me, she blamed me for all of it...But Rick, by all means! Date the damn whore who's boyfriend would've rather fucked her brother!"

He got off of Rick, pulling his shirt on.

"Go fuck yourself."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"And I knew you were there Summer!"

Morty yelled from downstairs.

————————————————

Morty walked to the driveway. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slung on his jacket.

Summer ran out of the house, crying.

"Morty! I'm-I'm sorry! I should've believed you! I should've—"

She fell to the floor sobbing. 

"What's done is done Summer. You did this, you did this to us and there's no going back..."

He slipped into the car, slamming it's door shut.

"Tell Mom I'll be back by Tuesday..."

Morty drove out of the driveway and sped off.

————————————————


End file.
